


【薛晓】你与真3

by xuexiaoshiwoshanshanxingguang



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 薛晓 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuexiaoshiwoshanshanxingguang/pseuds/xuexiaoshiwoshanshanxingguang
Relationships: 薛晓 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【薛晓】你与真3

作者：我是你遗失的内裤吗？

三、  
晓星尘没有询问alpha的名字与过去。这荒凉的星球上有太多身不由己、伤心欲绝的断肠人。而他相信任何人都只是其中一个。

Alpha的伤虽然不重，但也断断续续地养了有三个礼拜。

说来奇怪，直到现在，晓星尘还能想起那些日子里无时无刻都附在肌肤上湿润的雾气，通常是清晨，晓星尘刚刚打开窗户，阿箐就已经站在楼下的小花园里，她清朗的声音和空气一块扑到晓星尘面前。

她说，哥，快来开门啊，我给你带了好吃的 !

晓星尘会心情很好地微笑起来。

而Alpha则会嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。

有时候他说：“真烦人，那小屁孩又来啦？”有时候他学着阿箐那样拉着长腔，带着一点口音地喊晓星尘：“唉，哥，你可真招人。”

还有的时候他也挤到晓星尘身边，和阿箐隔空对嘲，也不管自己的信息素把身边的人熏得脸蛋通红，只是得意洋洋大笑。

这个Alpha是不同的。

晓星尘自小就在alpha堆里长大，从没试过被人叫一声“哥”就被撩地脸红的情况。他也确实也没遇见过像他那样肆意坦率的Alpha，醒了第一天就装手痛要晓星尘亲自把饭喂到他嘴里。

晓星尘说，你看我，我是个瞎子，怎么给你喂饭？

alpha已经从阿箐那学到了精髓，他说，“哥，我手疼嘛。”

他混不知这一声“哥”叫得晓星尘手一抖差点把碗给摔了，还尤自美滋滋地说，叫哥好，他大小就想有个替他挡刀挡枪子儿的哥。

晓星尘被他话里的没心没肺逗笑，小心翼翼地把饭送到他嘴边，感到他转着脖子把饭咽下去，忽然觉得这alpha可爱的过分。

晓星尘从来没这么过过日子。他从藏色那学会了正直勇敢，忠诚善良；从宋岚那学到了对海宴河清、太平盛世的祈望，他在警校里孜孜不倦，学到了许多普通人一辈子都可能用不到的知识。

但从没人教过他过日子。

过小日子。

Alpha说，怎么回事，这么大个人了，连菜也不会买呀。

Alpha说，烧鱼要放糖，唉，也别放太多了。

Alpha说，哥，你看你，饭也不会烧，衣服也不会叠，你一辈子也离不开我了，哈哈。

Alpha说，哥。

哥。哥。哥。

晓星尘被他叫得害羞。

那时他还没有意识到，他将在爱情的怀里此生不复。

阿箐说，直A癌，别一天到晚地散发信息素了!

Alpha说，也不问问自己什么味道，臭酸奶。

晓星尘说，好了好了，别吵了。

他知道，阿箐是酸奶味。Alpha是甜酒味。

而这样的争吵发生了肯定能有几百次。

他记得Alpha凑到他身边，低声询问他的声音沙哑：“我想闻闻你的味道。”

又说，“阿箐不在这边，你别老拿她当挡箭牌。”

晓星尘和他正坐在花园里，太阳照得他全身暖烘烘的，他在Alpha的怀里晕头转向，不知道阳光是不是也像这样在他的脸庞上流淌。

Alpha的鼻尖在他的脸颊上划来划去，他几乎能感受到他双唇的热度。

晓星尘第一次受到焦心的痛苦，他想说：“你别闻了，我戴着抑制环呢。”或者是，“你放开我，我就是普通的青草味。”

但他抱住对方，说得却是轻地连他自己都好像听不见的：“亲我。”

Alpha环住他腰的手微微一颤。

晓星尘自作自受。

他的双唇被吻开，双腿之间顶进了Alpha地膝盖，他们胸膛贴着胸膛，鼻尖对着鼻尖。抑制环嗡嗡作响，提醒着主人他不应该的意乱情迷。

Alpha说，你看着我。

他像小孩一样舔弄晓星尘的唇瓣，把它们吃到嘴里，吮吸地作响。他戏弄omega柔软地舌头，像野兽啃噬自己地食物，对那娇嫩的舌尖、红润发肿地双唇毫不心软。

晓星尘，别害羞了。你不是看不见，你看得见。你知道我怎样吻你的，是吗？

晓星尘四肢发软地瘫在Alpha怀里，听他对他说话，粗暴地亲他的双唇，甚至还咬他的脸颊，嘴唇顺着他长而细的脖颈而下，轻轻地咬住了那黑色的抑制环，舌头沿着缝隙舔舐着抑制环下白皙敏感的皮肤。

他发自内心地颤抖了。

眼盲者在无尽地黑暗中打颤、呻吟、尽力承受。他发现自己没发反驳Alpha的话，他确实知道自己是怎样地面色通红，任人摆布，盲而无神眼框里一定蓄满了晶莹的水。他像是Alpha嘴里的糖果，骨碌碌地在Alpha的怀里和嘴里转，在甜蜜地温暖里把自己融地一塌糊涂、万劫不复。

Alpha的进攻并没有持续很久。

“再亲下去你的抑制环要报警了。”

是真的，抑制环在他脖颈上收紧，发出滴滴地声响。

Alpha的脑袋垂在他的肩膀上，说话的时候把气流喷在他的脖子上。晓星尘感到他目光，也感受到他目光里欲语还休地欲望，急忙用手捧起他的脸，把他连人带脸地放远了。

在之后的几天里，Alpha光顾着把他的双唇当糖吃，并且热衷于在夜晚偷偷潜入晓星尘的房里，把他按在床板上，从手指啃到脸蛋，最后再去吃omega的嘴。他们每晚都气息凌乱地折腾两个小时，然后再分开。

一起，分开。分开，一起。

直到有一天，Alpha躺在晓星尘的大腿上，玩着他睡衣从肩膀上垂落下来的柔软布料，他说，哥，我能躺你睡吗？

晓星尘无法拒绝。

他从这话里听出了胸有成竹，听出了十分十的把握。omega的自尊心让他哭笑不得、感情复杂，他实在无法作答，只能温和地摸着Alpha光洁的脸蛋，撩开青年人的额发，将柔柔一吻印在他的额上。

这是Alpha独门独户的绝技，他明明已经将omega玩成一滩春水，却还要将像孩子一样窝在他的怀里，祈求人的怜爱。

晓星尘怀抱着他，忽然想起Alpha从前说过的话。睡衣的纽扣被青年人崩开一颗，骨碌碌地从木地板上滚过去。胸膛露在空气中，胸前玲珑的两点像小石子一样挺立起来。Alpha低头，用舌头将它们舔得濡湿。晓星尘在震颤中抓住Alpha的头发，他想，那好，我来怜爱你。从此以后，我替你挡刀挡枪子。

Alpha凑到他脸前，像从前无数次那样吻开他的双唇，从唇瓣吻到脖颈，晓星尘忍不住发出一声呻吟，他哆哆嗦嗦地将将手指伸到抑制环上，滴得一声，彻底解开了欲望之锁，那小黑环从他们之间落下，扑到床上时发出一声布料摩擦的声响。

Alpha惊讶地顿住了，晓星尘几乎感到一阵快意，他抱住他，把脸埋进他的胸膛，深深地又一次呼吸那令人目眩神迷地甜酒气息。

他已经湿得彻底，Alpha的两根手指几乎可以称得上是畅通无阻，晓星尘被压在床上亲吻，口水从关不住地嘴角滑落，两乳被空闲的手抓在指尖玩弄，他在呼吸地间隙推拒：“慢...慢点...”

神情说不出是痛苦还是欢愉，晓星尘皱着眉头，长而挺翘地睫毛被汹涌地泪水糊在一块，他小幅度地扭着身子，想让Alpha放弃玩弄他的双乳，没想到却换来更粗暴地对待。

“别碰...阿...! 别!”

他根本没想到自己也能发出这样的声音，软弱地、痛苦地、快乐地。他大张着双腿，在另一个男人的身下面色通红，双目含泪。

Alpha凑到他耳边，轻轻吻他的耳垂。

他说，“哥，我能用两根手指就把你操射。你信不信。”

晓星尘睁大双眼，看着他直摇头。

Alpha对他软弱的抗拒姿态感到满意，安抚的轻吻落在他的额头上，Alpha地双臂将他紧紧地按在床上，硬挺的阴茎直直地插进了温软湿润地甬道里。

晓星尘发出一声短促地抽泣，在急促地呼吸中，他被迫感受那肉刃是如何一点点劈开omega湿润娇嫩地后穴，在淫液地帮助下一点点操进他身体里。

他被操了。

货真价实的。

他用双手环住他的Alpha，学着影视剧的样子咬住了青年人紧致健美的肩膀，不过他没用力，看起来只是虚虚地含着，泪水糊满了整张脸。心中忽然升起了一股羞怯，觉得自己一定哭得很难看。

Alpha开始大开大合地操他，力度大得几乎要把他揉碎。粗大阴茎已经完全硬了起来，就算omega地后穴是为了接纳而生，每次都还是被撑得满胀，淫水汩汩地从体内涌出，被堵在穴口摩擦出一小片白色地泡沫。omega的大腿抽搐，他仰面躺倒在床上，在一阵阵强烈的快感中跪地求饶，无神的双眼里涌出一波又一波的泪水，淫靡的水声充满了整个房间。Alpha的手将他死死摁着，让他再也做不出除了承受和接纳之外任何动作。

“阿...唔!”

穴内地那一块软肉被硕大地龟头从各个方面摩擦、撞击着，晓星尘从没受过这种待遇，只觉得又痒又麻，全身上下所有能出水地地方都被Alpha弄得出水，灭顶的快感看起来和痛苦似乎没有太大的区别，他在Alpha地怀抱里不管不顾地大声呻吟，前端在没有任何碰触的情况下直接被操射。

这让他感到一种意料之中的羞耻和一种诡异的满足。他哆哆嗦嗦地抚摸着Alpha地脸颊，在一片迷茫中亲吻他的鼻尖，连自己都不知自己地嗓音中已经带上了泣音。

“我想看看...唔!你的脸!”

Alpha恶意地操弄着高潮之后过分敏感地穴肉，变着法欺负怀中的美人，看着他在自己的怀里徒劳地挣扎扭动。他语带快意地嘲讽：“你看得见吗？”

晓星尘根本不知道他在说什么，他只是尽全力张开了流泪的眼睛，在月光下泪眼婆娑地“端详”他，用手指勾勒出心中Alpha的全貌。他捧着自己Alpha的脸，断断续续地从嘴巴里吐出几个字：

“唔...爱...”

Alpha笑意盈盈地凑近他的脸：“真好骗，晓星尘，你在说什么？”他一边说，一边在每个重音上重重地将阴茎操进他的身体里，“你说，我今天会不会操进你的生殖腔。你有这样东西的吧，啊？”

晓星尘的脑子在这场情事中早已处于一个五体投地的状态，他抱紧凑近的Alpha，在他甜腻的信息素中呼吸：“...标记我。”

粗大阴茎重重地操了进来。

omega的心忽然在这一刻达到了今晚最冷静地地方，晓星尘的脸埋在Alpha的脖颈里，他听见自己此生最温柔的声音在说话：

“标记我。我爱你。”

Alpha毫无预兆地射了。

他听见Alpha气急败坏地骂脏话，还没有来得及笑，就有又感到他借着精液的润滑用力操了进来，咬牙切齿的声音像石子一样落在四周：“操，晓星尘，你自找的。”

他确实是自找的。

表白的话语就像打开自己身体的开关，Alpha毫不费力地就操开了他的生殖腔。这个二十年没有人到达地地方在首次就被人狠狠地侵犯，晓星尘几乎不知道自己有没有哭泣，又或是他一直在哭泣。

omega的泪腺实在是过于发达。

Alpha对他的求饶充耳不闻，将小穴撑得极大，发狠地操近他的身体内部。他像野兽般舔舐着omega敏感的肌肤，在他身上留下斑斑驳驳地青紫色吻痕和咬痕。两粒乳头被关照地最多，男性omega小而柔软地乳粒被堪称粗暴地舔咬拉拧，现如今红肿挺立，水光盈盈，现出一点楚楚的姿态。omega秀气地阴茎硬着，随着Alpha的操弄前后摇摆，肉粉色地顶端不断渗出透明的液体，淅淅沥沥地糊在两人的腹部。

Alpha现如今也无法保持那样淡然的神态，omega的生殖腔极尽温暖柔软，像有生命似的吮吸他的阴茎，让他恨不得把那地方给操烂了、揉碎了，才能一解心头怨气。他压低了声音，将omega修长的五指紧紧地压在他的小腹上，让他感受自己腹部的鼓起：“好好看看我是怎么标记你的。”

晓星尘如有所感地看着他，他大口大口的喘息，带着气声的嗓音让他无论干什么都好像在哭泣。Alpha一口咬住了他的喉结，这让他几乎感到窒息。因成结而股胀地阴茎满满当当地撑开甬道，顶进他身体地最深处，顶进了他的生殖腔。

omega后知后觉地感到了恐惧，他无力推脱，还没来得及说什么，滚烫的精液就一下冲进了柔软地生殖腔，灭顶地快感教他发出一声尖叫，全身上下都不受控制地抽搐起来。

“不...阿阿!阿——!慢点...唔。”

他又被操射一次。

没有一点时间，Alpha咬住他的双唇，将他的所有的哀叫呻吟都堵了回去。晓星尘几乎要在这样灾难般的快感里晕厥过去，他的双腿几乎无法合拢，每一次呼吸都好像在软弱无力的抽泣，Alpha将他搂在怀里，餍足的舔舐着他脖颈后方的腺体。清淡的青草气息已经被他的甜酒气味融合，交合过活的AO信息素显现出一种分外平和的状态。

“那是爱吗，哥？”Alpha将脸贴在晓星尘长而细的脖子上，眼盲者轻轻地抽泣和呼吸让这截脖颈显示出一种难言脆弱的优雅和美丽。

晓星尘没有答话。

他并没有能够在如此状态下回答这样一个真诚而沉重的问题。

Alpha只能满心复杂的自行领会。


End file.
